Mercy
by ElectricCity
Summary: Derek Morgan has caught the eye of new BAU agent Natasha Smirnoff... Things start to get heated quickly.
1. Chapter 1

"Just breathe, Natasha... They're going to love you," Natasha Smirnoff told herself as she walked into the BAU headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. She had recently been hired by an Aaron Hotchner to become a part of the profiling team; the youngest ever at the age of 23. Her long golden hair hung down her slender back and shone in the June sun. Her stilettos made a click clack sound on the pavement as she walked rhythmically into the building. She thought wearing a tight blue button down shirt and a black pencil skirt were the way to go.

The hungry male eyes agreed.

But the main thing about Natasha that stood out were her eyes. They were the color of aquamarine, and they shone with life. No matter how put together she looked, Natasha was nervous as ever. As she wandered down the halls she couldn't wonder what was behind each door... A different person... A different story...

She found the office of Aaron Hotchner, took two deep breaths, smoothed her skirt, and knocked.

"Come in," a gruff yet stern voice commanded. Natasha sauntered in and put on her best trademark full tooth smile as she introduced herself.

"Hello, sir. I'm the new agent you hired... Natasha Smirnoff?"

Hotchner cocked an eyebrow as he sized her up.

"Erm, yes. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Smirnoff. I'm Aaron Hotchner." He stood up and extended a hand and proceeded to give her a firm handshake; she matched the firmness which caught him off guard.

"Well, Ms. Smirnoff. In this field of business, there is certainly no time to waste, as I'm sure you know. You were recommended highly by your criminology professors at Yale so I'm expecting great things from you. You interned in DC?"

"Yes, sir. Trained with the Secret Service." Natasha quipped. Hotchner chuckled.

"Well, believe it or not... This job is going to require a lot more of you than your internship did. So, I hope you are prepared."

"I in fact am."

"I like your confidence. Now come, meet the team." Hotchner stood up and gestured to the door. The both exited and outside the door the team had already been waiting.

"Probably eavesdropping..." Natasha muttered, her eyes scanning her teammates.

"Team," started Hotchner, "This is the newest addition to our BAU family. Say hello to Natasha Smirnoff."

There was a woman with a pointed nose, sharp bone structure, and jet black hair who did not look like the kind of woman to fuck around with.

"Agent Emily Prentiss," she icily introduced herself with an outstretched hand. A semi gawky yet cute guy with disheveled hair stepped forward.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, a pleasure to meet you!" he quipped with dorky enthusiasm. Natasha giggled. Reid blushed. Next in line was an attractive woman with short, honey blonde hair.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau. But you can call me JJ." she said with a small smile. Next, a man with goatee and warm brown eyes stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"Agent David Rossi. Pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile. Natasha couldn't help but think of how much he reminded her of her father. A quirky, curvy lady with thick glasses and platinum blonde hair stepped up.

"Penelope Garcia, hacker extraordinaire. Lovely to become acquainted with you." Natasha smiled; Penelope seemed like fun.

Suddenly, the most beautiful man Natasha had ever seen stepped forward. His skin was the color of caramel and his muscles rippled underneath a fitted heather grey t-shirt. Everything about him was so well defined; his jawline, his arms, his torso... Natasha found herself entranced with his beauty.

"Hey, Agent Derek Morgan, nice to meet you," he said smoothly, flashing a platinum white grin. Natasha felt herself turning crimson... She could feel his deep brown eyes piercing through her's; shivers were sent down her spine.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted," said Hotchner, "who would like to show Ms. Smirnoff around and to her office? How about you Morgan."

"Sure, why not," Morgan shrugged. "This way, Ms. Smirnoff."

Natasha followed obediently, as her her heart rate tripled. She and never felt so entrapped, so attracted to someone in her life, let alone someone she had never met. He was magnetizing.

"So," began Morgan as he ran a large hand on his smooth head, "are you a fan of vodka?" Natasha was completely taken aback by his inquiry.

"Excuse me?" she asked with genuine confusion. Morgan let out a laugh. Damn, what a laugh.

"Your last name... It's a type of vodka." Natasha blushed. How could she have been so dumb? Of course that's what he meant. Quickly, she needed to brush it off and think of a good response.

"Haha, sorry. I'm more of a rum girl," she said cooly. Morgan cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, sweet yet with a kick. I like that." he stated matter-of-fact, locking his eyes on her eyes. Natasha could feel her heart beating in her throat, as he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Watch it, Smirnoff! You're gonna get yourself killed," shouted Morgan as Natasha was dangerously close to falling idly down a flight of steep, steel stairs.

"Ugh, I'm such a klutz," Natasha stammered, trying to brush off the excruciating embarrassment. She noticed he was still gripping her hand; he became aware of her gaze and let go quickly.

"Come this way, agent. Your office is right her next to mine." Morgan gestured to a maple door with golden letters embroidered on the door stating her name and position. Before she entered her office, Morgan stopped her.

"Hey, so the team is going out for drinks tonight. You should definitely come, it'll be a great ice breaker for you. Plus... Reid's extra nerdy when he's drunk," he said with a smile.

"I would love to," Natasha said without hesitation.

"Great, I look forward to getting to know you better. Be at Milligan's at 8," Morgan said with a quick wink, as he entered his office and shut the door. Natasha stood in disbelief.

"He did NOT just wink at me."

She turned crimson all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at her apartment, Natasha was still settling in; brown boxes were scattered about the loft with the remnants of her objects that still needed to be unpacked.

"I'll take care of that later," Natasha told her self quietly... She was WAY more focused on finding something seductive yet tasteful to grab Agent Morgan's attention that night. She went to the maple colored armoire to look at the clothing she had already unpacked. She found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a lacy, yet classy black top, and a pair of floral patterned wedge heels. She looked at the clock which read 7:30.

"Shit. I better get ready quickly."

She tore off her work clothes and tossed them carelessly on the posh leather sofa and pulled on her sultry bar outfit. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror and liked the devilishly gorgeous woman that looked back at her. With a flip of her hair, she grabbed her keys and head out the door. As she got into the elevator, thoughts of Derek Morgan caressed her brain. She imagined what it would be like to feel his big hands grip her hips as his lips ghosted down her neck... What his tongue would feel like entangled with her tongue... What it would feel like for him to slowly strip her clothes off and...

"Miss? Uh, miss... I think this is the floor you want to get off of?" A man in the lobby waved to a very dazed Natasha. She quickly snapped out of her fantasy and briskly walked out of the elevator.

"Oh, sorry... I was, err, distracted," Natasha said quickly as she quickly walked out of the building. She decided she'd take the train to the bar since her car was running low on gas. Once she got in the train, her fantasy began again.

"Mmm, Natasha. I could grip this ass all night long," fantasy Derek growled. "Bend over baby..." Natasha did as she was told as she felt his firm palm come down forcefully onto her ass.

"Oh, yes Derek! Harder!" she cried as he struck her once more. There was a fire burning in Agent Morgan's eyes.

"Oh yeah? You like that naughty girl? Tell daddy how bad you've been..."

Suddenly, the train screeched to a halt and Natasha's eyes flew open. Her fantasy, once again, had been ruined by reality.

"Goddammit," she muttered. She smoothed her pants, got up, and exited the train with her best game face on. She wanted him, and she was GOING to have him.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha swung open the door to Milligan's; a very happening bar from the looks of it. It was packed wall to wall with people clutching drinks or dancing with a partner. Natasha couldn't help but feel slightly out of place because of the amount of people who looked to already be acquainted.

"Natasha! Over here!" a voice called out. Natasha swung around and recognized Penelope Garcia, her twinkling eyes and inviting smile beckoning her.

"Hey, Penelope. This is quite the bar," Natasha said with a smile. Garcia omitted a chuckle.

"Please... Formalities aren't my thing. Call me Garcia! And yeah, the team loves to hang here; especially on a Friday after a long, stressful week."

"Hmm, sounds good to me. So what do you recommend I order to drink?" Natasha inquired.

"Don't worry, Smirnoff. I'll take care of you," a deep, silky smooth voice cooed in her ear. Natasha could feel the chills running down her spine as she spun around and met the piercing gaze of Derek Morgan.

"Well hello, Agent Morgan. That's very kind of you, but I think I can handle buying my own drinks," Natasha retorted cooly. Morgan cocked an eyebrow. He clearly wasn't used to being turned down.

"Ooh, looks like you'll have to prey on some other unsuspecting newbie, sugar," Garcia said with a smirk to Morgan; he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, looks like it," Natasha whispered in his ear, keeping her tone icy yet seductive. She sauntered away without even looking back, silently congratulating herself.

"Don't worry Garcia," Derek said with a mischievous smile, "I always get my way."

Natasha, still metaphorically patting herself on the back, made her way over towards Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss. Both were clutching onto pints of beer, swigging merrily.

"Hey you two," Natasha said with a smile. Prentiss' smile quickly disappeared and her eyes became icy, but a blatantly tipsy Reid was all smiles.

"Na-ta-shaaa! So glad you're here!" Reid exclaimed, embracing her tightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Reid," Natasha said chuckling. She could see Prentiss glowering at her behind her pint. After Reid finally let go, Natasha smirked at Prentiss and cooly asked,

"So, Agent, can't I get a hug from you too?" Prentiss scowled.

"Don't be absurd, Agent Smirnoff. May I remind you that you ARE the newbie of the BAU and you should be expect to be treated as such." Natasha laughed.

"It's funny you say that, since you seem to be the only one treating me in such a manner." Prentiss narrowed her gaze. Oblivious to the tension, Reid started laughing.

"You gals are so cute, so uh... Natasha... Would you mind dancing with me?" Reid asked, suddenly shy. Natasha grinned and suddenly realized... This was her chance to really get the best of Derek... By dancing with his friend in front of him.

"I'd love to, Reid," Natasha replied, flashing a million watt smile. Reid was clearly shocked.

"Uh, I'm not really sure what to do here... Usually the girl doesn't say yes..." he stammered.

"Don't worry cutie, just follow my lead," Natasha smiled as she took his hand and guided him to the dance floor. Prentiss rolled her eyes. A thumping club song came on as Natasha guided Reid's hands to her hips, her back to him. She rocked her hips in a rhythmic fashion, grinding her ass hard on Reid's growing erection. Natasha was surprised by his suave dance style, but quickly snapped out of her fascination as she made eye contact with Derek Morgan. There was an animalistic twinkle in his eye; she could tell he wanted her. He licked his lips and cocked an eyebrow as he studied Natasha as she moved to the pulsing beat. Natasha closed her eyes and began to pretend she was dancing with Morgan, knowing this would be the ultimate tease. She flipped her hair forward and continued gyrating on Reid in the three-point stance.

"Fuck," Reid groaned out, gripping her hips tighter as he felt her round ass grinding up on him. Morgan stood, mouth agape, nearly dropping his drink. Penelope came next to him and began to chuckle.

"Damn, Morgan... Looks like Natasha has her sights in someone else. GET IT REID!"


End file.
